


Standards

by Angrystarfishie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrystarfishie/pseuds/Angrystarfishie
Summary: My first fan fiction I know there are grammar and spelling errors but if I reread this I might puke.





	1. Smoking drugs...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Evan scribbled leaves in his notebook and was humming softly. He tuned out everyone's high school talk and focused on the veining in the maple leaf he was sketching.

“Class,” Mr. Dunn said over the chatter, “we have a new student.” 

Evan looked up from his doodles to see a tall boy standing in front of the class. He had on a black hoodie and skinny jeans and… the most beautiful hair he had ever seen? Evan stared at the new kid’s copper hair in awe. 

“Meet Connor Murphy” Mr. Dunn said gesturing to Connor. 

Connor said nothing, instead he took a seat right in front of Evan. Class went on but Evan seemed weirdly fascinated by everything Connor did. Everything Connor did seemed to be pretty. From the way he set down his backpack to the way he held his pencil. When Connor wrote, Evan, who was too busy looking at Connor, noticed that Connor’s nails were painted black. Evan was surprised; not because he thought it was weird just that Evan had never seen a boy with nail polish before. 

Connor stood up and walked to the door. 

“Mr. Murphy?” Mr. Dunn looked up at him.

Connor didn't answer instead he just stared back.

“Do you need something?” Mr Dunn asked again.

“I'm just going to the restroom geez.” Connor grunted.

“Ok well I'll have Evan show you where it is.”

“Huh” Evan said, “I… ok.”

Connor followed Evan out the door. They walked down the hallway and Evan tried to spark some polite conversation. 

“So where are you from?” Evan asked.

“Connecticut” Connor mumbled. 

“No way!” Evan bounces “my mom’s friend Becky lives in Connecticut!”

Connor doesn't comment. Not even a smile. They walk in silence until they reach the boys restroom. 

“Tada!” Evan does slight jazz hands before realizing how stupid that looks.

Connor once again makes no reply. Instead, he hoists himself up onto the ledge by the sinks. Evan watches in horror as Connor pulls out a blunt and a lighter. 

“Are you smoking drugs?!?!” Evan cried.

Connor nodded lighting the end of the blunt. After taking a long breath in and out Connor finally spoke out. “Do want some?”

“Some of... drugs?” Evan practically choked.

Connor ignored Evan’s grammatical error and shrugged, “it's only crack.” 

“WHA?!” 

Connor laughed and Evan turned red. Connor said still laughing: “you don't smoke cocaine stupid.” 

“I know.” Evan insisted. 

“I take it you’ve never smoked pot before?” Connor took another draw from his joint. 

“What makes you think that?” Evan puffed out his chest to establish dominance. Then he stopped because he felt really stupid. 

Connor offered him his nice weed tube and Evan gingerly accepted it. Connor waited patiently as Evan inspected it. Evan was nervous. He’d seen people smoke pot on tv and it didn't seem very appealing. Instead Evan handed it back.

“What's wrong?” Connor asked smirking.

“This pot is not up to my standards.” Evan said trying to hide his shame.

“Really?” Connor raised his eyebrows, “are you some kind of weed expert?”

Evan thought for a moment before answering.

“Not a weed expert exactly but I have extensive plant knowledge. I specialize in trees. 

Connor smiled again, “really? Well then…” Connor chucked his joint in a urinal, “I guess I trust your judgement.” He jumped down and walked out the door leaving Evan alone. Evan realized he had to pee. Evan peed and when he returned to class Connor offered him a little smile and went back to work.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is a tree that likes Dots. What is more precious than that?

“Aw hun!” Heidi cried as Evan stumbled down the stairs, “You look so cute!”  
“Thanks mom!” Evan said through his smothering costume.   
Heidi had Evan stand at the base of the stairs so she could take some pictures. Evan raised his arms as much as his outfit would allow and smiled broadly.  
“Say ‘trees’ sweetheart!” Heidi positioned her phone.  
“Trees!” Evan said through his cheesy smile.  
“Oh these are amazing!” Heidi mused.  
“How many pictures are you taking mom?” Evan asked after getting tired of holding the pose.  
“Ok ok I’m finished!” She chuckled, “Remember Sweetie be careful of strangers, watch for cars and be safe!”   
“Ok mom I know.” Evan received a kiss on his cheek from Heidi and attempted to walk out the front door.   
“Honey your leaves!” Heidi warned him just as his costume handmade branches got stuck in the doorframe.   
“Oops!” Evan ducked and escaped entrapment. Once free he called out, “Bye mom!”.  
“Bye Evan!” Heidi replied, “My special little tree boy!”

Heidi closed the door and Evan took a deep breath. Evan loves halloween, but that doesn’t mean it won’t gives him a case of the spooky spooks. He walked to Mrs. Brown’s house and knocked on the door.  
“Evan you look darling!” Mrs. Brown cooed.  
“Thank you. Happy Halloween and Trick or Treat!” Evan replied.  
Mrs. Brown examined Evan’s get up, “What exactly are you?”  
“I’m a giant sequoia. Not to scale obviously.” Evan cracked himself up.  
“I see,” Mrs. Brown smiled, “well here you are deary.”  
Mrs. Brown placed a jolly rancher, a hershey bar, and a box of dots in Evans pillow case. Evan giggled.  
“Dots Mrs. Brown?”  
“I know they’re your favorite Sweetie!”   
“Thank you!”  
“Well you better get a move on. Halloween won’t last forever!”   
“Have a lovely night Mrs. Brown!”  
“You too Evan!” Mrs. Brown shut the door.  
Evan made his way back to the sidewalk and made his way down the street. As he confidently strutted in his leafy garment he heard shouts coming from behind. When he turned he saw a red vehicle speeding down the street.   
“Woooooooooooo hooooooooooooo!” came a voice from the car.  
Oh no. Evan knew that voice. Knew that car.   
“Hey it’s my good pal Evan!” Jared called from the driver’s seat.  
“Hi Jared.” Evan prepared for a shower of insults.  
“Are you supposed to be a leafy turd?” Jared scoffed.  
“Actually I'm a giant sequoia.” Evan mumbled.  
“Yeah yeah whatever get in.” Jared unlocked the passenger door.


	3. Jared's club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> utter trash

Evan opened the passenger door and got in. He immediately smelled it.   
“Jared what the heck is that putrid odor?” Evan cried out as Jared drove on.  
“Heh,” Jared sounded confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about buddy.”  
Evan’s face scrunched up, “Wait Jared is that-” Evan leaned toward Jared and got a good wiff. He gagged and pulled away.  
“Oh!” Jared said, “You are talking about my new cologne!”   
“It’s terrible!” Evan pinched his nose.  
“What’s terrible is how your branches are scuffing the roof of my car.”  
Evan did his best to ignore the smell, “So where are we going because I kind of have to be home by 9:00…”   
“Oh you’ll see buddy you’ll see. Don’t you worry.” Jared smiled eerily.  
Now Evan was worried. He did his best to remain calm but when forty minutes had passed and they were in the middle of nowhere Evan couldn’t help but speak up.  
“UGH. JARED ARE WE THERE YET.” Evan complained.  
“Hold your horses buddy we’re almost there.” Jared smiled creepily again, “Also.. you may want to have some of this.” Jared reached under his seat and pulled out a beer.  
“Jared you know I pledged to be drug and alcohol free. Eagle Scout’s rules.” Evan said definitively.  
Jared gave him a pouty face, “Not even one wittle sippy sip?”   
When Evan offered no answer Jared sighed and chucked the bottle into the back seat.   
“Is that it?” Evan asked squinting to read the neon pink sign in front of a large concrete building.  
“Evan,” Jared laughed, “Welcome to my… club.”


	4. Ke$ha music is never a good sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Evan to his... club

Evan turned to Jared, "You mean the book club that you go to every Saturday?"

"Yes..." Jared hesitated, "Well no."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say it's a rather  _mature_ club." Jared winked.

"Jared I swear to God if this is a strip club I'm walking home." Evan was sweating.

Jared put a hand on Evan's shoulder, "Relax..."

Evan pulled away, "So it is a strip club."

Jared sighed and replied with, "Yes it is a strip club-" 

Evan interrupted with a long irritated groan.

"Ev, my friend, my bro, my chum, my amigo I promise this will be the night of your life." Jared used his infomercial man voice which made Evan laugh.

"Why are you like this?" Evan asked.

Jared didn't answer and instead opened his door and hopped out. Getting Evan out of the car was a different story. There were many shrieks and complaints made as Jared pulled Evan from the passenger's side. 

Evan dawdled to the door. He could already hear the Ke$ha music and people screaming. 

"I hate you I hate you I hate you..." Evan mumbled over and over all the way to the front door.

Jared pretended as if he didn't hear, "You'll thank me later Hansen." Jared smirked as they entered the strip club.

 


	5. Connor FUCKING Murphy

The first thing Evan noticed was the ambiance of the place. Flashy lights, the smell of alcohol and the ungodly loud music. This was a recipe for a panic attack.

Jared gave Evan a hard back pat and yelled over the bass, “Hey dude I’m gonna go get something to drink. Stay here!” 

“You’re leaving?!?!” Evan squeaked.

“No, dood, the bar is right there I’ll be right back.” Jared didn’t wait for a response leaving Evan standing solo.

This was not Evans kind of club. He prefers chemistry club or better yet, biology club! The way all living things stem from each other and how plants are the start of it all. But trees. Those were his favorite… oak trees, aspen trees, conifers actually all the needle bearing trees are rather interesting. Speaking of trees the leaves should start falling soon. That would make for an awesome hike-

“Hey man you’re kinda in the way.” Said some guy wearing an unbuttoned button up. His cologne smells even worse than Jared’s! 

“My apologies” Evan moved out of the way. Evan stepped out of the way only to be swept up by the crowd. He was practically being pushed to the front of the audience.

“Wow would ya look at Evan getting pumped up for the big show!” He heard Jared say from somewhere across the room.

Evan was anything but pumped. All the sweaty people bumping into him and yelling and burping were really getting to him. He tried to politely excuse himself from the mosh pit but in one swift move he was elbowed to the face. 

“Sorry bro I didn’t-“ the man said looking down at Evan who had crumbled to the ground. Evan couldn’t make out any words they were all muffled and confusing. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. He hoped Jared would find him before he had a major meltdown.   
His head was pounding so hard he hardly registered being hoisted up by his armpits and dragged to the bathroom. 

Evan was set sitting on the bathroom floor completely disoriented.

A familiar voice said: “whoa Evan your nose is super fucked.”

“Jared?” Evan began to panic seeing as he could hardly see anything.

“That asshole? He’s still on the dance floor.” 

“Huh?” Evans breathing sped up. He could hear the paper towel dispenser activate. 

“It’s pretty fucked to drag you here and abandon you with a broken nose.” The sound of a paper towel tearing and footsteps coming closer.

Evan reached for his nose. He could only feel the warm gush of blood. Evan whimpered pretty pathetically. 

“Whoa don’t touch it.” The person took Evan’s hands and his eyes seemed to adjust. Holding his shaking bloody hands was Connor fucking Murphy.


End file.
